Leslie Willis (Earth-9422)
Leslie Willis is a former talk host of CatCo Worldwide Media who got demoted to weather forecast broadcasting after being severely criticized for her negative opinion over superheroes, specially Supergirl. After a fatal helicopter accident, Leslie, instead of dying by a lightning bolt, mutated into the villain Livewire. Biography Early Life Leslie Willis once was New York City's most prominient shock jocks, working in CatCo Worldwide Media closely with it's CEO, Cat Grant. Her prowless made her presentations last for many years, until she begin to lose space for many new shock jocks and radio hosts such as the rising Trish Walker. In a attempt to stay tuned for the current events, Willis started investigating upon the Avengers and the Metahumans after the Battle of New York, eventually coming to the conclusion they posed as a treath to the security of the world. Leslie eventually started ranting on the vigilante Supergirl, criticizing her for her actions which she claimed were public calamities. This ranting started to disgust many of CatCo's spectators, which stopped following the program and started a petition against Leslie. Seeing no other choice, Cat Grant demoted Willis from her position, but instead of firing her, she had Leslie become her new weather forecast reporter. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Electrokinesis': Livewire is able to control and syphon electricity. She can transform into living electricity and travel through anything that will conduct an electric current. She can also conjure lightning blasts of various intensities and lengths. While she was syphoning the entirety of New York, her electricity became powerful enough to potentially kill Supergirl herself, though she could also simply fight her off with lesser amounts. One blast of her electricity could easily incapacitate Supergirl, leaving her at Livewire's mercy. In her electrical state, Leslie can possess and control any device that conducts electricity, even cause a blackout through an entire city. How powerful Leslie is depends on the amount of energy she possesses, and like a battery her powers are not indefinite. To re-power herself she must absorb a vast amount of electricity from an available power source. Even the energy from Kryptonian heat vision is a suitable power source. The residual speed force energy was more thean enough power than she actually needed infact it supercharged her. If Leslie is completely drained of her power, she reverts to her solid form and cannot use most of her abilities or transform into living electricity. In addition, she even had electricity in her touch and could electrocute a person to death if they came in physical contact with her. *'Levitation': Leslie is able to use the electrical energy to rise into the air. *'Superhuman Durability': Livewire possesses inhuman resilience, as she could take hits from Supergirl and could fight her off with the help of her electrical abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': Leslie could divert electricity into her touch and physical attacks, allowing her to fight Supergirl on equal grounds. Weaknesses *'Water': Livewire's main weakness is water, and even small amount can harm her. To suffer a major power loss Leslie has to be completely drenched in water, then she will start to short-circuit. *'Charging': Livewire does not create her own electricity, nor is her power indefinite, so she needs a source of electricity to use it. Category:Earth-9422 Category:Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Females of Earth-9422 Category:Villains of Earth-9422 Category:Metahumans of Earth-9422 Category:Americans of Earth-9422 Category:Arkham Asylum Patients (Earth-9422)